warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Living Metal
The Living Metal Space Marine Chapter is a successor chapter of the Iron Hands Space Marines. They are regarded to be one of the most advanced and progressive among the successors of the Iron Hands and the rest of the Space Marine chapters throughout the Imperium. This reputation brings the attention of the Adeptus Mechanicus and nearly considered their technological advancement techno-heretical, this claim is yet to be proven. The current Chapter Master of the Living Metal, Vertrud Soliman does not undermine the authority and the power of the Adeptus Mechanicus but he does not take interest with, what he considers, the stubbornness of their religiosity. History Origins In 020.M36 20 battle-brothers from the Clan Dorrvok of the Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter were sent to the Uhulis Sector aboard the battle barge “Guidance” during the final days of the Nova Terra Interregnum to search for more possible recruits and to deal with the Ork infestation plaguing the system as a form of an exercise. While in transit within the warp, their ship was thrown awry by a warp storm that abruptly appeared and disappeared, the ship suffered heavy damage and its Gellar field generator was compromised. It re-entered the material plane without suffering from warping effects, its crew slightly disoriented with the exception of its Navigators and Astropaths, and the 20 Space Marines only suffering a minor headache. The ship was locked to the gravity well of a terrestrial planet and was orbiting around it, the Navigators confirmed that they orbit is not from the Uhulis Sector but from the Ghoul Stars. The crew of the “Guidance” despaired while the Space Marines maintained their resolved, and decided to land the ship into the planet. If they weren’t going to find recruits and purge Orks then colonizing a planet in the name of the Imperium is an equal, if not a greater, equivalent, the Space Marines concluded. To their surprise, the scanner system of the “Guidance” still works despite the damage incurred and decided to use it to find a proper landing zone for the beaten battle barge. The planet that the “Guidance” landed upon was given the name “Miracle” befitting for the circumstance that they all underwent. Despite the grasslands, and the beautiful scenery that would only rival that of a pleasure world, that surrounded the general vicinity of the landing site. Everyone inside the ship was still at unease, it would only worsen as they left the ship as everyone felt a certain feeling not found within the rest of the Imperium, comfort. A thorough inspection was done to ship once it had landed. Despite the tumultuous travel in the warp, the ship only suffered external damage while the internal structure remained intact. It was a miracle that they landed at all when everyone realized the real damage that their ship suffered. In order to straighten the minds of the of the human crew of the ship, the Space Marines immediately began maintaining the discipline amongst the ranks as to prepare them what is to, possibly, come. It would not be long after creating a sizable settlement that they would discover the local beasts, and fauna and flora of the planet. Venerable thunderbeasts almost the size of a dreadnought, and plants brimming with life and color, the human crew of the ship learned the hard way which is which while the Space Marines merely looked on ever vigilant only to come to their aid when needed especially that most of their members are utilizing their mechanical knowledge and know-how in tending to the repairs of the ship. Along the way, they would find stray Ork warbands armed with weapons and a Nob leading their every step seeming prepared for a Waaaagghhh of sorts only to be devastated by roaming thunderbeasts that prey on Orkoid flesh and spores. “Miracle” became all the more stranger in their eyes as they realized that the locale of the planet has adapted to the Ork menace. This also meant that they would become the targets of the more savage beasts as well. After some time into the repairs, the Space Marines tending to the ship found themselves disturbed by one of the thunderbeasts roaming in their area. The Space Marines and the many that remained to help in the repairs put up a strong resistance against the beast but it was not distraught with the sound of boltguns firing and its bullets striking against its hard hides, it would only be slain with a concentrated fire from multiple lascannons in its eyes. All of the Space Marines were caught aback with the effort they had to put to kill the beast, they were from the Iron Hands taught knowing that the flesh is weak and the metal is strong. This would only be the first of many encounters with the beasts of “Miracle”. The human crew celebrated as they now have a long supply of meat to consume to replace the ships now dwindling supply of military rations. 8 standard Terran years have finally passed since the ship had landed in “Miracle”, much of the surrounding area has been searched, raw materials harvested from the metal scrap left from Ork warbands victimized by thunderbeasts that they now have mastered in taming and domesticating to support their now dwindling arsenals, and the ship, “Guidance”, is at its near completion in repairs and yet they have only scratched the surface of what occurs in the planet. Not much has changed from the 20 Space Marines except only that they have begun to have a sense of respect for the flesh from all the manner of beasts and flora they have experienced but still have not lost their inclination to technology. One evening, a Space Marine was leading a scouting operation with some members of the human crew when they witnessed upon a beaten body that resembled a human floating down a shallow river, they decided to recover the body and discovered that it was a human female, but with Eldar symbols tattooed across its back. The human coughed and came to only to faint once again upon seeing the faces of her rescuers. The Space Marine decided to return the human female to camp for further investigation, though it was suggested by one of his scouting members to take it easy. After educating the human female on High Imperial Gothic language, and asking questions. The situation of the planet that the members of “Guidance” reside becomes much more complicated as it not just filled with beasts, flora, and Orks but also Exodites, making “Guidance” an Exodite world. The female human, now named “Ines” as she proclaimed, would only recall memories of being born as a slave to a local Exodite clan, and is not aware if there are independent human tribes or other Exodite clans across the planet. Her stay within the settlement would only unnerve the other humans with her Eldar tattoos and her ‘disgraceful’ past. The objectives now became clear to everyone, to destroy all the Exodites that reside, free all the humans and unite them, then claim the planet under the light of the God-Emperor of Mankind. In the 11th year since the battle barge “Guidance” would complete its repairs, but the duty undertaken still has to be done, the battle barge would take to the skies in low orbit as it was being guided to the location of the Exodite clan from which Ines had come from. The outlying vicinity was encircled with a “Steel Rain” to subjugate the Exodite clan, a valiant and violent battle commenced with the Imperium coming as victorious in not only defeating the Exodites but also liberating the enslaved humans as well. The planet then would be repeatedly scanned for Exodites but now crushed with the use of guerilla warfare and battle beasts by their side. The campaign took only 3 years to complete. When the last Exodite in the planet was confirmed dead, a new united government was established upon the planet, and its capital would be the first settlement built on which the “Guidance” had first landed. The Iron Hands felt that their mission was complete and so did the rest of the ship’s crew, never have they felt a sense of liberation only for it to be quashed with the grim, dark reality that is the Imperium of Man itself. However, 1 of the 20 Iron Hands Space Marines and a handful of humans from the ship decided to remain in the planet with the reason that they have to teach the rest of the liberated humans about the Imperium, its history, and culture. At last the “Guidance” has now returned to open space, far from the gravity well of the newly-liberated planet of Miracle. There was one last hurdle to overcome, travelling through the warp without the light of the Astronomican. It was their only shot to return home, and so they did. They tempted fate and defied all odds, they entered warp space and travelled there until the Navigators saw the light of the Astronomican, and from there they began their perilous journey home. The “Guidance” would re-enter the material space within close vicinity of the Telstarax, much commotion ensued as the battle barge was being guided into safety into the Iron Hands Chapter Monastery. The information gathered and the achievements done by the crew and the Space Marines of the ship “Guidance” was reported to the Chapter Council found it pleasing except for the fact that 100 years had passed since their disappearance, such is the convoluted power of the warp. However, there was a problem, the Space Marines could no longer be registered as battle-brothers within the Iron Hands as it has reached full capacity, in Codex Astartes standards, this was met with the newfound sentiment of the said Space Marines having certain set of attitudes that are different to the teachings of the Iron Hands. The 19 Iron Hands Space Marines, with the members of the battle barge “Guidance”, set out to establish a Space Marine chapter of their own. The Space Marines traveled to the Decimaros system close to the edges of the Ultima Segmentum between the Asylus and Formund systems, where the Astronomican still burns bright enough within the warp. It's capitol planet, Pyapandria Alpha was declared Chapter Homeworld, a Hive World where it's largest manufactorum was refurbished into a fortress-monastery, still capable of production and manufacturing but with the aesthetic and facilities fitting for a Space Marine Chapter. Founding 150.M36 marked the official founding of the Living Metal Space Marine Chapter in their newly established Fortress-Monastery of Guidance, named in veneration of their previous battle barge, refurbished from the largest manufactorum in the Pyrapandria Alpha, the Exaction Foundry. It was here where the original 19 Iron Hands Space Marines finally reunited with their pioneering battle-brother in the planet of Miracle within the Ghoul Stars. The Chapter established rationality, trust, and reason as its core values to uphold complemented with discipline, courage, and intelligence as supporting values. Ingenuity, talent, and inventiveness traits that are also encouraged and sought for within Aspirants and other human members of their Chapter. Technological advancement is an aspect maintained by the Living Metal, being the descendant Chapter of the Iron Hands and sons of Ferrus Manus, however their perception that flesh being weaker than metal is replaced with an idea that metal and flesh can exist in symbiosis of each other. The name Living Metal was derived from their ideas learned from the first 20 that were once isolated and perception of flesh and metal coexisting. This would inevitably bring the attention of the Adeptus Mechanicus for having clashing mindsets with the Chapter, aside from their name bearing similarity to the alternative name used by the Mechanicus to the Necron substance known as Necrodermis is "Living Metal". Organization In establishing the codes and statutes that would become the basis for all Living Metal Space Marines will follow, the first 20 completely decided to become a Codex Divergent Chapter in order to achieve all that their Chapter intends to value and venerate. Seeing the Codex Astartes merely as guidelines to follow but not strict rules as observed in the organizational structure of the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter. Thus, the organizational structure of the Living Metal is somewhat different from their Iron Hands parent chapter and from the regulations of the Codex Astartes. The Leaderships The leadership of the Living Metal Space Marine Chapter is divided into three entities, the Chapter Master, the Chapter Foreman, and the Chapter Attendant. Each one specializing in certain duties and act co-dependently of each other. The Chapter Master is responsible for the maintenance of the rank and file of each of their fellow battle-brothers, scouts, and arsenal. Thus will contain the majority of the actual Space Marines within the chapter and are fully-equipped for possible confrontations. The Chapter Master is also responsible in handling relations with each of the military branches of the Imperium like the Astra Militarum, and fellow Space Marine Chapters. The Chapter Foreman is assigned in supplying the Chapter with weapons, ammunition, and armaments, and as well as responsible in furthering the technological capabilities and qualities of their current equipment and etc. This branch holds the most number of Techmarines within the Chapter in charge of repairing and improving the current arsenal stockpile of the Chapter, as well as researching on technologies that can benefit either combat or non-combat instances. The Chapter Attendant is responsible for more political duties, recruit selection, and relaying information throughout the Chapter. Scouts, Navigators, and Astropaths are found high in number under the responsibility of the Chapter Attendant. He is also responsible in organizing most of the peacekeeping in the systems under the protection of the chapter. This collective leadership, while vulnerable at first glance, is a way for the chapter to operate continuously and achieve all its goals, and that the collective leadership will compartmentalize the efforts of the Space Marine Chapter without any unnecessary extended downtime from each of the Chapters members. Despite, the specialization of each of the leaderships, it is still expected that one branch is capable of performing the operations that belongs to another branch should the there be a time that one or more leaderships are unable to fulfill their duty as intended. Recruitment Methods The Living Metal Space Marines Chapter find and recruit their members from the population across the Decimaros system and the Aura system. Their recruitment for actual Space Marine membership either comes from the endorsement of a fellow battle-brother or drawn from the males of the Imperial Militants that pass their simple initial observations then these potential Aspirants are organized under the Chapter Attendant, where he is responsible in administering the tests, trials, and tribulations that the potential Aspirants will undergo to become fully-fledged battle-brothers. The recruits usually sought for by the chapter are those of intellectual, adaptive, and creative types. It is in their core belief that every man can be made into a soldier but not every man can be made into a scholar. This does not stop the chapter from recruiting their members from the Deathworlds of the Aura System, as its human denizens present the qualities that the chapter want from their recruits. Unlike most Space Marine Chapters, these potential Aspirants are given additional standardized education in multiple fields of science, history, and philosophy before they are screened with a number of academic and philosophical questioning so as to filter the best and the brightest among the lot, this process would take 5 terran years to finish. Those who pass proceed further into the true tests of becoming a Space Marine, involving intense psycho-conditioning, extreme physical training, and screening for potential unstable mutations and warp corruption, with further education in between, this process takes as much as necessary for the Aspirant as it is highly individualized and the only mark for failure in this process is death. Aspirants that pass the rigorous tests now undergo Gene-seed implantation followed by bionic implantation to further their already superhuman capabilities. The overall process can take as much as 25 years to complete, the shortest ever recorded, up to 75 years, the longest ever recorded. The resulting Astartes would become stronger, faster, and with sharper senses and better neural control. The education instilled within the newly indoctrinated battle-brother also makes him smarter, rational, and comprehensive as compared to most Astartes from other chapters. However, the Space Marine must undergo a 30-day observation period as to check any signs of Gene-seed mutation and bionic implant rejection. A Space Marine that passes the observation period is finally given a ceremonial rite of acceptance and is now an official member of the Living Metal Space Marine Chapter. Psykers and Librarians The Living Metal Space Marine Chapter welcomes psykers within their ranks, especially the Astropaths and Navigators, since their home-system is near at the edge of the Astronomican. Those that aren't the said types of psykers, mainly psykers of combat roles, are evenly distributed under the three different co-dependent leaders of the Chapter and learn extensive information about the warp and dealing with its chaotic entities, such knowledge was acquired by exchanging their advanced equipment with the Ordo REDACTED. Chapter Companies Initially, the chapter had around twelve companies with varying number of members listed. This caused much confusion and disorder within the chapter causing their third round of recruits to be delayed for 20 years as the chapter reorganized and standardized itself while still being codex divergent. Chapter Master * 5 companies with 60 members each. ** 1 Captain ** 2 Chaplains ** 2 Librarians ** 1 Standard Bearers ** 2 Techmarines ** 2 Apothecaries ** 4 Terminator squads of 5 members each ** 30 Tactical Marines. * Support Vehicles of each company ** 2 Dreadnoughts ** 4 Land Raider Avengers ** 2 Myrmidons ** 5 Centurions ** 10 Guardian Rhinos ** 10 Warpath Sentinels. The companies under the Chapter Master participate in the majority of the campaigns undertaken by the chapter. Chapter Foreman * 10 companies with 30 members each. ** 1 Captain ** 1 Librarian ** 2 Engineers ** 2 Architects ** 2 Techmarines ** 3 Apothecaries ** 4 Terminators ** 15 Tactical Marines. * Support vehicles for each company ** 1 Dreadnoughts ** 2 Land Raider Avengers ** 2 Myrmidons ** 2 Centurions ** 5 Guardian Rhinos ** 5 Warpath Sentinels. It is noted that the two Engineers and the two Architects of the companies wear Terminator armor and that they are a specialized ranks of Techmarines, they also serve as an equivalent rank of Company Chaplain. Chapter Attendant * 8 companies with 50 members each ** 1 Captain ** 1 Chaplain ** 2 Librarian ** 3 Techmarines ** 3 Apothecaries ** 10 Tactical Marines ** 30 Scouts * Support vehicles for each company ** 5 Land Raider Avengers ** 8 Guardian Rhinos ** 15 Warpath Sentinels ** 20 Land Speeder Lancers The companies under the Chapter Attendant form the recon and reserve companies of the chapter and perform some level of peacekeeping within the planets under their care. The Tactical Marines, as defined by the chapter, are multi-disciplinary soldiers that can be oriented in multiple forms of combat. In short, they can serve as a standard Tactical Marine, an Assault Marine, or a Devastator Marine. The Apothecaries within the chapter act more like combat medics during missions and campaigns, and as doctors and biologists in between sorties. Non-Astartes Members of the Chapter The chapter employs a lot of humans for non-combat roles, mainly for the management and maintenance of their equipment, manning vox-arrays, relaying messages, and as assistants for their Tech-Projects. These humans enjoy the benefit of having civilian-grade bionic implants made by the chapter, and having better overall education. These members are strictly forbidden from socializing with the Librarians of the Chapter. Chapter Culture Methods of Advancement The Living Metal has a deep focus on improving on current Imperial technologies applied for combat use, like Plasma Guns that don't explode before and after pulling the trigger, and any inventive creation made that yielded a possible civilian-oriented use, like the bionic implants used by the Chapter, is given to the local Mechanicum for further development paid with close attention by the Space Marines under the line of the Chapter Foreman. Eventually, it became common for some members of the Chapter to join some Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator campaigns for prolonged periods as additional protection in exchange for sharing in the knowledge discovered as a method for furthering with the chapter's ongoing tech-projects. Tech-Projects During times where the chapter does not involve in campaigns and missions waged by the Imperium, or by their chapter. The members attend to their personal group activity, called Tech-Projects. As the name implies, it is an activity that involves in experimentation with the equipment that they have and what the Imperium has as a whole. It is often dangerous and has caused few deaths among its members. Nothing was beyond the reach of the chapter's curiosity, not even those that the Adeptus Mechanicus held "sacred", such as -- but not limited to -- bolter patterns, volkite weaponry, and anti-grav mechanisms. This initially lead to actual cold confrontation with the local Legio Skitarri stationed in the Forgeworld Pyrapandria Capitol, the potential crisis would be averted by the planet's Fabricator-General, Lady Tetrach Vaeron, and allow the chapter to pursue their projects and create patterns derived from the Mechanicum's holy relics. Her decision was not easily accepted by the rest of her peers. This permission gave way to the many progresses that the chapter would achieve. Philosophical Nature Technological Advancement is not the only thing that the individual Astartes of the chapter can attend to. The chapter allows free-thought discussions of opinions with regards to, literally, anything about the Imperium with the only rules that the said discussions do not leave the chapter and that the arguments "do not boil down to an actual infighting or summoning, accidental or not, a warp entity". This resulted in the developed sense of friendly informality, and lingual slangs among its ranks, only being formal towards the individuals outside the chapter. The chapter was infamous for its whispers and murmurs among its Space Marines before, during, and after combat operations with the other military arms of the Imperium, being suspected of heretical chattering when in fact the topics of the whispers and murmurs only involved personal opinions and inside jokes. The issue has been clarified and rectified with the Inquisition and the High Lords of Terra but it has only made the Living Metal the sort of loyal but disrespectful band to rest of the Imperium. Combat Doctrine Tactics and Strategies As the chapter continued to develop its technologies, so did their tactics. Preferring preparation and efficiency over sheer brute force. This makes them in the eyes of the more radical Astartes as cowardly and honorless, "Resembling more of the cowardly Tau than a true Astartes" is but one of the many insults that the chapter would receive. Guerrilla Warfare * Developed from the initial strategies used by its founders to free the humans of the planet of Miracle from the savagery of the Exodites, these tactics have evolved to be utilized for routing large composition of enemy forces by isolating them into smaller portions to be dispatch more efficiently. * These tactics are more akin to flanking maneuvers rather than actual hit-and-run, such as their Pincer Maneuvers the enemy from its main force coming from flanking positions and Scissor Tactics the enemy formation into smaller regiments coming from direct and frontal positions. However these tactics require background information and constant relay of new information to all performing members to be executed properly. Fire Support * Created to counter fortified enemy positions with a relentless bombardment of artillery fire and bomber aircraft payloads, was considered to be the most cowardly tactic of other Space Marine Chapters employed by the organization as campaigns would be won without having to even encounter the enemy face-to-face. Mechanical Assault * This is the most common, and the most expensive, tactic utilized by the chapter. Involving the use of their Dreadnoughts, Myrmidons, Centurions, and Terminators, and -- sometimes -- their Support vehicles in most campaigns. Resulting in what other chapters and military arms comment as overkill as an end result to any open confrontation as the enemies confronted would lose as the Living Metal Space Marines destroyed their opponents with little effort. Drop Assault * This is the only tactic drawn from the Codex Astartes, and its most simple and straightforward, that is used as one of the chapters main strategies but it is only used for breaching enemy lines from space. After an initial landing zone is made it would be followed by other tactics and strategies employed by the chapter. Other miscellaneous tactics used by the chapter are drawn from the Codex Astartes are used on rare occasions, despite being Codex Divergent. Wargear Most, if not all, weapons of the chapter contain a micro-cogitator that enables a wireless integration system throughout the user's equipment, offering a wide array of combat optimization when needed. This system also comes with its own machine spirit that if works in synchronicity with the user the effectiveness of the wargears dramatically increase. Standardized Equipment * "Spinneret" Custom Pattern Space Marine Power Armor ** Originally based from the Mark VIII Space Marine Power Armor, the Spinneret boasts versatility, customization, and mobility without sacrificing protection. The hexagonal molecular structure of the materials used for its construction increased its durability ten-fold for less the amount of material and its spider silk weave soft armor lightens the overall weight without sacrificing durability, this is also where the name of the Power Armor is derived from. The backpack has hard-points that is used to either carry Propulsor Packs, Ammunition Racks, or just even more weapons. * "Shredder" Pattern Boltrifle ** A longer, and slight larger version of a Boltgun, excelling in range and firepower. It features an on-board micro-cogitator that integrates itself into cogitator of the Spinneret Power Armor so that the user can control where and when the bolts explode. The name of the Boltrifle is derived from its bullets, heavily modified with a nano-processor integrated to the Boltrifle, that is capable of shredding the insides with its hollow-point style metallic core while exploding its microplasmic charge when it punctures the target. The bolts can be detonated at close range because of the integrated mechanisms. * "Masticator" Pattern Chainsword ** A slimmer, lighter, and more maneuverable version of the common patter of Chainswords. It does not contain a backhand cover and it's Promethium-fueled Engine is replaced with a Plasmacharge power-engine that allows the chainsword to reach higher rpms. Due to its lighter design, it is possible for a Space Marine to dual-wield two Masticator Chainswords or wield a Boltgun in as an off-hand. * "Slagstorm" Plasma Auto-cannon ** An interestingly new weapon that has no resemblance to any pattern of weapon in the Imperium, developed by the chapter derived from the Imperium's plasma technology. It is capable of three different firing modes; Auto Fire, where the auto-cannon acts more similar to a rifle; Blast Fire, where the projectile is capable of penetrating through tougher armor; and Charged Fire, where the auto-cannon is now capable of spraying plasma streams much similar to a fire streams from a Flamer. Specialized Equipment Geneseed Flaws While most gene-sons of Ferrus Manus exhibits his trait for fanatically hating weakness and physical frailty, instead the Living Metal Space Marines exhibit, more or less, an agitation against any form of weakness, whether it be physical performance or mental capacity, and the habit to rectify any form of disorder or short-coming. This created a misconception of the Living Metal Space Marines to be perfectionists in everything that they do and led to some radical members of the Inquisition into thinking that the actions of the chapter leads to chaos worship, with what they do in "Improving" what the Imperium has. When really a Space Marine of the Living Metal has an inclination of simply making better odds, resulting from the agitation and the habit. Accursed Bionics During M38, a geneseed flaw struck the chapter. The latest batch of Space Marines from the chapter were found to be developing an organic form of the bionics that was supposed to be implanted during the creation process. This was immediately examined and rectified by the heads of leadership of the chapter confirming in absolute agreement that this deviation is unintentional and unnecessary. The Aspirants that developed the bionics flaw were immediately disposed and delayed recruitment for a century. To prevent the geneflaw from fully expressing itself among the Aspirants undergoing the creation process, the geneseeds that are implanted only come from their Space Marines that will not have the smallest possibility in manifesting the erroneous mutation. Primaris Geneseed In between M38 and M41, the Accursed Bionics geneflaw manifesting in the chapter has led to it's steady decline, decreasing in numbers due to short number of new recruits and fellow battle-brothers dying in the many campaigns and crusades they participate in. It came to a point where the chapter was only at 356 battle-brothers and could no longer participate in intense combat operations due to their small number. The arrival of the new Primaris Geneseed and Roboute Guilliman's Indomitus Crusade that the chapter was steadily able to restore its ranks, returning to their full chapter strength. Even with the new geneseed, the chapter did not abate in implanting bionics but extensively modified to prevent their past geneflaw from ever recurring. The new heads of the leadership of the chapter, Chapter Master Vertrud Soliman, Chapter Foreman Kailan Jurors, and Chapter Attendant Decimus Rodrigan are all recipients of the Primaris Geneseed. Relationships In general, all of the military arms of the Imperium find the chapter as commendable allies in combat only. Their minor agitations, compulsions, and habit for gossip often makes outsiders feel unwelcome except to those who can tolerate or act worse. Imperial Guard The chapter contributes to the advancement and improvement of the combat wargear and overall performance of the 33rd Pyrapandria Alpha Mechanized Infantry Regiment, 77th Santorius Prime Armoured Regiment, 88th Constabilla Artillery Regiment, 202nd Victorianna Seige Regiment, and 8th Miracle Cavalry Regiment, collectively addressed by the chapter as the "Imperial Militants", by giving each guardsman bionics and advanced equipment derived from the progresses of the chapter. Other Space Marine Chapters Deathwatch Julios Katapan, a Techmarine under the 1st Company of the Chapter Foreman of the Living Metal Space Marine Chapter, is a volunteer member of the Deathwatch. His performance on the battlefield is commendable utilizing all the wargear he brought upon his acceptance to its fullest extent in fighting Tyranids but his attitude and demeanor leaves the rest of his Deathwatch battle-brothers rather annoyed with him, and in turn making the Living Metal Space Marine Chapter a little bit more disreputable, at least from a social perspective. Black Templars The unwell relations between the two chapters were established during the Black Templar's Ghoul Stars Crusade, where the 5th Company of the Chapter Master and the 7th Company of the Chapter Foreman were aided by the Black Templars in laying waste to a Cythor Fiend planet. The battle was fast-won but the Black Templars noted the Fire Support tactics the Living Metal employed during the siege was cowardly and honorless while the Living Metal noted the tactics of the Black Templars to be thoughtless and imbecilic. Other Races Demiurg During 254.M40, the 5th Company of the Chapter Foreman, aboard an Imperial Frigate, with several crew members, and a Mechanicus Adept from Pyapandria Capitol came across a lone Demiurg Brotherhood Stronghold during their simple mission of finding viable asteroid fields for mining in the Ghoul Stars. No combat confrontation occured but the two ships stayed off each other's paths after a brief diplomatic conversation between the Chapter Captain and the leader of the Demiurg Brotherhood. This would be the only record of the Chapter encountering the Demiurg outside of the allegiances of the Tau Empire. Notable Tech-Projects * Tech-Project: Bionium ** Objective: To produce implants that are seamless and adaptive to the biological system, and augment the vitality of its user. ** Used Resources: Bionic implants from civilians, Adeptus Mechanicus, and Kasrkins ** Product/s: Astartes Bionic Implants ** Application/s: Bionic implants used in conjunction with gene-seed implantation to improve current strengths and capacities, and advanced civilian and Imperial Guard bionic implants. ** Notation/s: Bionic implants increase the overall metabolism and metabolic rates of its user on a minute scale, depending on how much bionics are implanted. * Tech-Project: Vertical Ascent ** Rationale: To produce anti-grav systems that are efficient and cost-effective. ** Used Resources: Anti-grav mechanisms, plasma guns, and volkite weapons. ** Product/s: Propulsor Engines, Propulsor Weapons (unintentional) ** Application/s: Assault Marine Jet-Packs replaced by Propulsor Packs for better maneuverability, and speed. Propulsor Boosters for the Warpath Sentinels and Propulsor Thrusters for Land Speeder Lancers. ** Notation/s: The project yielded an effective device but is only slightly cheaper than anti-grav mechanisms. The product requires a more efficient power source. The weapon produced from the project still requires further testing. Category:IDownloadStuff Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:10th Founding Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium